Star Butterfly
Star Butterfly '''is the main protagonist of Star vs the Forces of Evil. Fanon Wikia ideas so far *Steven Universe VS Star Butterfly (GamerTendo) *Star Butterfly Vs Penn Zero (NicktoonsUnite16) Possible Opponents * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Shantae (Shantae) * Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Death Battle Info '''Background * Full Name: Princess Star Butterfly * Age: 14 * Species: Mewman * Home: Mewni, Echo Creek (temporary) * Residence: Butterfly Castle, Diaz Household (formerly) * Occupation: Princess of Mewni, Echo Creek High School Student (formerly) * Love Interests: Tom Lucitor (ex-boyfriend), Oskar Greason (former crush), Marco Diaz (best friend/current crush) * Loves Unicorns, puppies, and fighting monsters * Daughter of Moon Butterfly and River Butterfly * Birthday is on Stump Day * Pets: Laser Puppies * A Badass Disney Princess who loves fun Powers and Abilities * Magic Wielding * Hand-to-Hand combat * Armed combat * Innate Magic * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Temporary Flight Weapons * Mewnian Arsenel ** Sword ** Mace ** Umbrella ** Axe * Mewnian Battle Armor Royal Magic Wand * Can cast different spells, charms, and curses * Create things unnatural or brand new * Changes appearance for whoever wields it * Resembles Sailor Moon's iconic wands * Can alter into weapons * Shoots Pink good energy for positive feelings (ex. Happiness, Love) * Also shoots Green evil energy for negative feelings (ex. Jealously, Sadness) Spells * Narwhal Blast (Mega Narwhal Blast) * Dagger Crystal Heart Attack * Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast * Mystic Room Suck Transform * Lightning Change Back * Jellybean Hallucination Mist * Spider with a Top Hat Blast * Rainbow Fist Punch * Syrup Tsunami Shockwave * Tiara Tornado * Warnicorn Stampede * Cataclysmic Total Extinction Death Blast * Bacon Kitty Hawaiian Nightmare * Sunshine Friendship Spell * All-Seeing Eye * Levitato (Levitate) * Cotton Candy Fire Extinguish * Mega-Explosive Crystal Laser * The Darkest spell of Moon the Undaunted Dipped Down Potential * Activates Innate magic * More stronger when focused * Can make magical constructs * Increases Magic powers * Increases Strength * Near Invulnerability * Can tear holes in the fabric of space-time Mewberty Form * A Parody to puberty * Grows wings allowing the user to fly * 1st Form (Phase-State) ** Heightened senses ** Super Fast Flight ** insatiable urge to cocoon others ** Shoots strong webbings ** Huge presence desire to boys * 2nd Form (Fire-State) ** Surrounded by a glowing gold aura ** Strong like a Super Saiyan ** Magic level reaches over 9000% Feats * Defeated Ludo, Ludo's Army, Toffee, Miss Heinous, and Rasticore * Saved Marco 29 times on numerous occasions * Saved Mewni from destruction and restored magic to the Universe * Took hits from Ludo and his monsters and continues to survive * Beginning to make Monsters and Mewmans friends * Killed Toffee with a single blast * Tapped into her inner magic at the age of 14 * Liberated Pony Head from St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses * Can jump higher than an average human * Destroyed an impenetrable glass box Weaknesses * Very Naive * Can't do Math well * Still has much to learn about Earth stuff * Sometimes relies on her magic wand * Huge jealously towards Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco's current girlfriend * Can't breathe underwater too long * Reckless * Irresponsible * Super Emotional * Often questions her and Marco's friendship Category:Female Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Magic Users Category:Princesses Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Star vs. The Forces of Evil Characters